


科学养猫

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, OOC, PWP, handjob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 实也发情，历帮他打手枪的故事。《猫咪派对》的延续。
Relationships: Kyan Reki/Chinen Miya
Kudos: 5





	科学养猫

**Author's Note:**

> cp：历实
> 
> 人就是会踏进同一条河流……历实让我想起了我的上个坑和上上个坑（  
> 没有插入所以不E了

历知道母猫会发情，却没想到新抱上的公猫也会发情。

实也踮着脚，像猫一样走进历打工的滑板店，大眼睛贼溜溜地四处打量了一番。

历叹了口气，你找兰加的话他不在哦。他还有别的打工，等会才能过来。要不要先去附近的公园玩滑板。

实也“切”了一声，说，你太弱了，不配做我的对手。

我是叫你自己去，历说，而且你不过就是会点脚上花活，谁说我比不过你啦？

实也以“哼”作为回答。但他并没有离开，反而凑近了历，身体也往历的胳膊上蹭。

历当然知道这代表着什么。他们这群玩滑板的人，体内积攒着无穷无尽的能量和欲望等着宣泄，实也也不例外。何况第一次做爱就是三人行，对实也来说也太过刺激了，历偶尔也会产生一些冲动犯罪后的愧疚感。

所以反倒他被抓住了软肋。历妥协了，现在只有一个人我走不开，你到柜台这边来。

他侧身让实也进到里侧。

实也完全隐没在历的身影之下，历拉下他的短裤，掏出小男孩特有的粉嫩的花茎，单手帮他打飞机。历比实也年长几岁，会的花样也比他多。不一会儿，小猫的软棍就立直变硬。配合着历套弄的节奏，实也不由得摆动腰肢，浅浅呻吟。

挂在门口的风铃突然“叮铃”响了几声，有人进店了。历把实也往下按，脸上努力保持平静地和客人打招呼。受到这一刺激，实也的阴茎在历手中大了一圈。历想暂时抽开，实也反而用两只手抓住了他的手，朝他挑衅地一笑。

他们的小猫就是喜欢跟他玩这套。那这个挑战我接下了。历赌气似的加快了手上的动作。

日本国家队代表可不能被外人看到这种模样，历轻声对着实也说，所以你千万不能被发现哦。

客人向收银台走来，在玻璃桌面放上一双手套和一对护膝。历报出总金额，对方从钱包拿出信用卡，放上刷卡机后，响起支付失败的提示音。

咦，难道是被冻结了？客人匆忙拿出另一张卡，一刷还是失败。客人开始翻找包里其他的信用卡。

历用标准的营业笑容安抚道，您慢慢来，不着急。

隔着一层薄薄的玻璃，实也咬着自己的帽子拼命压抑异样的呼吸声，他弓起身体，快感像浪潮一样漫过全身……

客人又试了三四张银行卡，最后碰运气刷到一张还能用的。当代表交易成功的声音响起，实也射在了历的手上。

客人离开商店，只剩下历和实也两个人时，历夸奖实也说，成功了呢，你是一只好猫咪。

实也红着脸瞪他。

又是风铃声。历立即转身，挂上标准笑容，欢迎光临……

那走进门来的不是别人，而是他的伙伴兰加。

历松了一口气，来得正好，你来看店，我们的小猫咪已经等得不耐烦了。

历拉起实也。实也拍拍屁股上的灰尘，乖乖被历拉到里间。

Fin


End file.
